ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Woodworking Guide by Ayrlie
Woodworking guide by Ayrlie last update: November 2011 You will need 3 major components in leveling woodworking: wind crystals, earth crystals, and lumber. The lumber can range from the common ash and arrowwood to the rare bloodwood and divine. Woodworking is used to make ammo, certain jug pets, and shiheis. Cap out all available inventory space that you got, logs don't stack and its not always possible to quiver the ammo. Early levels 0-2 Arrowwood Lumber Wind Crystal + Arrowwood Log You will be making tons of them for ammo. 2-8 Ash Lumber Wind Crystal + Ash Log You will need a lot of these for the bolt part. The Ammo Crafting mode 8-16 Acid/Venon/Bloody/Blind/Sleep Bolts Earth Crystal + Ash Lumber + _____ bolt head This part of the craft is profitable. Acid and Bloody Bolts will sell at the AH. 16-21 Maple Sugar Lightning Crystal + Maple Log Make sure someone controls the Fauregandi Region before trying to skill up on this, as maple logs are available from the regional vendor. Sell the sugar if San d'Oria is 3rd in conquest. 21-29 Shihei Wind Crystal + Bast Parchment x2 + Black Ink Sell on AH in toolbags if possible. 29-31 Book Holder Earth Crystal + Lauan Lumber + Holly Lumber This is a bridge synth for the next step. NPC these for a loss. 31-39 Beetle Arrows Earth Crystal + Beetle Arrowheads + Insect Fletchings + Arrowwood Lumber Quiver these and sell on AH. These do not move as fast as they used to but they still sell for a profit. 39-44 Flower stand Earth Crystal + yew Lumber + Lauan Lumber This is a bridge synth for Horn Arrows. Stop at 41 or 42. 41-49 Horn Arrows Earth Crystal + Arrowwood Lumber + Horn Arrowhead + Bird Fletchlings Quiver these and sell. 49-59 Scorpion Arrows Earth Crystal + Arrowwood Lumber + Scorpion Arrowheads + Insect Fletchligns Sell on the AH. Start crafting on lightsday and with advance support. 59-61 Chest Earth Crystal + Lauan Lumber x2 + Rattan Lumber x3 Make sure the Elshimo Regions are under control of any nation to make it easier to get Rattan Lumber. 61-69 Demon Arrows Earth Crystal + Blk. Chocobo Fletchlings + Demon Arrowheads + Arrowwood Lumber Quiver and sell. These make a profit but don't move as fast. Major money sink The next several levels are nothing but a money sink. Unless you know buddies that dig the jungles you are going to blow your profits from the ammo making stage considerably. 69-72 Anicent Lumber Wind Crystal + Petrified Log Save your lumber to craft guild point items. 72-75 Ice Staff Wind Crystal + Ebony Lumber + Ice Bead Since Abyssea came out, the Ice Bead prices dropped to 2k a pop. With the cost of Ebony around 5k per lumber, and the NPC sell price at 7250 gil, you should break even barring breaks. I even got a pair of fluke HQs while skilling this item. 75-77 Clothespole Wind Crystal + Mahogany Lumber + Silk Thread Desynth these results to get your materials back. 77-81 Marid Arrow Earth Crystal + Dogwood Lumber + Marid Arrowheads + Apkallu Fletchlings The lumber is hard to find, does not appear on the AH frequently. You should be able to HQ the log to lumber decently, however. These arrows are at a complete loss. These do not quiver, and arrows NPC at 7 gil each (roughly 700 gil per stack). However, they can be used as a bridge cause the arrowheads and fletchlings are cheap to make if you know your high level bonecrafting and clothcrafting friends. Back to Lumber Plan on spending at least 3k gil per synth, with most of it being at a loss. The only saving grace to abyssea is that it made crafting a lot less painful on your pocketbook, but it is difficult to find profit at this stage. Plan on spending a lot of time farming your wind crystals, you will need tons of them. If you want, invest in Kitron Macraron and pray for the Artisan Advantage kupower to be active. You will need both. You will probably spend at least 1M gil even to get from 75 to 100. Having inventory space is crucial as none of the logs stack. 75-80 Beech Lumber Wind Crystal + Beech Log Given the sell rate of these logs and the NPC buy back price, this is just a slight loss on my server (but can also lead to profit on some servers as these logs can be found on the AH as low as 1000 gil each). You can also bazaar them in upper jeuno to let the synergy people buy them up (often at a profit though the turnover is not that high). Beech logs are easier to find than dogwood, however, and it is not uncommon to see 20 to 30 logs turn up on the AH at any given time. 80-85 Teak Lumber Wind Crystal + Teak Log Teak Logs are cheap, and you can log them in East Ronfaure S easily. Stockpile all Jacaranda Logs that you find during this time, as you will need them for later. These don't show up on the AH frequently, though. (On my server, these logs often sell for 4k a pop and sell to the NPC for 2040 gil which makes this a total loss, but the loss from Teak Logs don't compare to the other synths in this level range.) 85-91 Lacquer Tree Lumber Wind Crystal + Lacquer Tree Log At least these logs drop off morbols in the jungle. Even so, the drop rates simply suck. 85-92 Divine Lumber Wind Crystal + Divine Log Due to Abyssea, these logs only go for 5k a pop and are in demand for various cursed items. These sell to the NPC for 3500 gil each. However, you will probably be selling these to the NPC depending on server demand. 86-95 Bloodwood Lumber Wind Crystal + Bloodwood Log Bloodwood is just as cheap as Beech and more available than Teak and Divine Logs. These logs will break even on the AH or even make you a profit. However, sell these on the AH as singles. 90-97 Kapor Lumber Wind Crystal + Kapor Log If you intend to spend some gil, Kapor Lumber at least is a good option (and only at 5k a pop too), just save the lumber for later. This one is obtained through logging the jungles, so there is an alternative of spending gil. 95-97 Divine Sap Water Crystal + Divine Log Sell this to npc. You will lose some money in the process. 97-103 Jacaranda Lumber Wind Crystal + Jacaranda Log Camp the AH patiently or go logging in Jugner Forest S or East Ronfaure S. Logs sell on the AH for 10k each. Save the lumber. 103-106 - Isula Sideboard Earth Crystal + Gold Ingot + Jacaranda Lumber x5 The fact it takes 5 lumbers is going to hurt, but at least it takes only one other item even though its a gold ingot. The other options are too expensive to attempt right now. 106-108 Flete Pole Wind Crystal + Kapor Lumber x 2 + Scintilliant Ingot The ingot is the worst part of the synth, at 150k a pop. Wait for Artisan Advantage to come up as a kupower and use the crafting food, as you're talking 3M per level. This also requires a goldsmithing sub of 60+. This item sells at a big loss.